In the end
by Phoxy-Kitsune
Summary: Well, Naraku really messed up this time. What ever his spell was meant to do…it wasn’t this, EVERYONE has switched bodies! Inuyasha’s now Kagome, Kagome’s Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, Sango and Kouga,Rin and Jaken,and Naraku and SHIPPO!See w


| |  
  
Well, Naraku really messed up this time. What ever his spell was meant to do...it wasn't this, EVERYONE has switched bodies!! Inuyasha's now Kagome, Kagome's Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, Sango and Kouga, Rin and Jaken, and Naraku and SHIPPO!! See what happens when the situation goes from bad to worse to out rightingly hilarious!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...yet.  
  
********  
  
"I sense two Jewel Shard just over this hill!" Kagome said as she and her friends hustled up a rather steep hill.  
  
They had been searching for days for little Kagome to sense any blip of a shard, and, finally, they had come close enough to find one.  
  
Up and over the hill the group ran, Inuyasha drawing ahead of them. He reached the top first and overlooked the valley in front of them and stopped dead in his tracks as he over looked a castle. The nauseating stench of Naraku's miasma waft past his sensitive nose as he quickly covered it with his sleeve.  
  
The rest of the group soon stood by the hanyou and gazed at the same sight as him. "It's Naraku's castle!" Shippo said, speaking the obvious.  
  
"I can smell Sesshomaru all over this place." Inuyasha informed the group behind him.  
  
"What would he be doing here?" Sango asked eyeing the castle, scouting for anything that moved.  
  
"What am I his keeper?" Inuyasha asked irritably.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that Inuyasha. Why have you been so snappy for the past few days anyway?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes on him.  
  
"Why have you been so pissy and nosey for the past few days?" Inuyasha shot back at the raven-haired girl in front of him, squinting his eyes just as much as her.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Kagome hissed, mostly wanting to avoid the topic of her period all together. Inuyasha probably didn't even know what it was and it wasn't something she wanted to talk to him about, EVER.  
  
"I believe we are off topic here. "Miroku said trying to squash the argument in it's early stages.  
  
"Look. Kouga's here too." Sango said. The group turned and sure enough Kouga was walking up to the castle's entrance, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"What is going on?" Kagome asked more to herself than to anyone around her.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out." Inuyasha said as he started down the hill at a fast run leaving the rest behind him. They'd catch up anyway.  
  
"And he was calling me nosey." Kagome said with a huff, walking down the hill after the hanyou.  
  
The rest of the group followed behind her, a little more cautious than the dog-half had done. He was already inside.  
  
But honestly, no one was all that worried about him. He wasn't that big of an idiot...was he?  
  
The group finally reached the castle courtyard and saw Inuyasha faced off with Kouga and Sesshomaru. They weren't really facing off though...It looked more like they were stuck.  
  
"This is SO all YOUR guys fault!" Inuyasha said as he struggled to lift his feet inevitably. They were weighted down by some invisible force that seemed to be affecting Kouga and Sesshomaru as well.  
  
"MY fault?" Kouga asked just as irritated as the hanyou, trying rigorously to pull his feet from the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru just glared at his little brother, "You're the one who followed us." He had stopped struggling a while ago, knowing that even his strength couldn't break it.  
  
"What have you guys gotten yourself into now?" Kagome asked walking up to the three stuck persons.  
  
"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Inuyasha and Kouga warned all too late.  
  
Kagome and the other's behind her had already passed the changing colors in the bricks, and had quickly stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What the..?" Sango asked to no one, "I can't move!"  
  
"Told you not to come any closer." Inuyasha said sounding like that mattered now.  
  
"Some good that did." Kagome snapped at the dog-half. "You didn't warn us that we would get stuck.  
  
"That shouldn't have mattered!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh really? I might have stopped if you had said that." Kagome fired right back at him. She was not in the mood, "Sit boy."  
  
Inuyasha fell forwards in a loud THUMP. "Damn you!!" He said as he sat up, "Hey..." He picked up his feet and took a few steps, "On second thought, thanks."  
  
Kouga's mouth hung open, "You freed mutt-face?"  
  
"It wasn't intentional!" Kagome assured.  
  
"Would you all cool it? The rest of us are stuck to the floor, save Inuyasha who was stupid enough to tick Kagome off in the first place." Shippo said getting a sharp glare from Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I'm out of here." Inuyasha said as he started sauntering slowly toward the origin of the exit.  
  
"You're just going to LEAVE us here?" Kagome screeched in a high-pitched manner of disbelief.  
  
"It serves you right for 'sit'ing me!" Inuyasha shot back at her.  
  
"Well you can SIT again. In fact you can SIT here now, and SIT another place later when I feel like you need a good SIT!" Kagome spoke watching menacingly as the hanyou crashed to the ground repeatedly.  
  
"You sadistic BITCH!" He yelled from the ground.  
  
"The fight like a married couple..." Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Indeed." He said agreeing with her.  
  
"WE DO NOT!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the two of them.  
  
"Who is out here?" Came a voice that made everyone freeze and turn towards the main door furthest in from the courtyard.  
  
Out stepped Naraku.  
  
(Oh goodie)  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha said as he stood up quickly from the his 'sit'ed position and unsheathed the tetsusaiga.  
  
Just then Rin and Jaken decided to make their grand entrance into the castle courtyard, despite Sesshomaru telling them to stay out.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken called looking at the dog-lord, "What business has taken you so long?"  
  
"Not another step Jaken." Sesshomaru said to the little toad-lackey. Jaken promptly stopped just before he entered the range of the trap.  
  
Rin stopped beside Jaken, "What is it my lord?"  
  
"Ahh. More company. Every little bit of energy counts, and such a wide variety of types to test this on." Naraku spoke to the air, not really caring what ever one heard.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Kouga asked as he still tried to pry his feet free from the invisible glue.  
  
Naraku held up an orb in his right hand, "I need someone to try the power of this sphere on, now don't I? And seeing as how willingly you all came to my door step you'll do."  
  
"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said as he charged at Naraku and just as he was about to jump...the spell kicked back in pulling his feet to the ground. "Damn it!"  
  
Kouga eyed him wryly, "And the mutt lowers down to his level once again."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Naraku wasn't even paying attention to them, the orb in his hand began to glow and eerie orange, catching everyone's attention at around the same time, and just as it began to blind them all...  
  
All went still. No one could blink, all was silent as time came to a halt, a ripping feeling coursed threw everyone's body, tearing them away from reality...  
  
And then it all came back in a sudden flash, and all spells dissipated from the area.  
  
Many minutes passed before anyone moved. They had all been knocked out from what ever the orb did...  
  
Kouga sat up slowly and put his hand to his head. "What the hell happened..." Kouga blinked a few times, not recognizing his own voice. "What did that bastard do to me?" He demanded as he stood up. He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a black battle outfit with red lining around the seams, but that wasn't what confused him the most...he had breasts?? "He TURNED me into A GIRL!!!" He screeched.  
  
"You've always been a girl Sango." Inuyasha said as he sat up a little dazed.  
  
Kouga turned and looked at the person who spoke noticing at once who it was, "I'm Kouga."  
  
"And I'm Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got up.  
  
"Yea so." Kouga said looking at him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and found himself looking at...himself?, "Ah!" He screamed in an all to girly voice, he clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Kouga asked still looking at him.  
  
"I'm NOT Kagome!!" Inuyasha said as he looked down at himself, he was dressed in a school uniform.  
  
"And I'm NOT Sango!" Kouga said back to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked around at Kouga who was in Sango's body, "Kouga?"  
  
"Now he gets it! That vile bastard Naraku turned me into a girl!!" He said still not recognizing his voice.  
  
"He turned ME into Kagome!!" Inuyasha howled in anger. He looked around for the bastard and saw him sprawled out across the stairs. He ran over to Naraku and hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt, It was a lot harder with only having Kagome's strength, but he managed. "WHAT did you DO!?"  
  
Shippo heard screaming and yelling as he blinked and opened his eyes, just to find Inuyasha/Kagome standing right in front of him, holding him by the shirt...Though he couldn't grasp why everything a bit smaller than before, "I didn't do anything!! Put me down!!"  
  
"Hey mutt-face. If we switched bodies maybe Naraku did too." Kouga said as he eyed everyone else around him who was now sitting up.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked as she looked down at herself, she was wearing Inuyasha's clothes...and his hands...and his ears..... "I HAVE DOG EARS!?" She called out with Inuyasha's voice.  
  
((Just so you all know I'll put the name of the acctual person it is and then the name of the person's body they are in, EXAMPLE:: Inuyasha/Kagome:: This means It is Inuyasha in Kagome's body...got it? hopefully it will be less confusing that way. I'll do it every now and then just to remind you what's what, but I wont over kill it by doing every single time..^__^o))  
  
Shippo/Naraku tired to pry away Inuyasha/Kagome's fingers off his shirt, "Would you let go of me!? I didn't do anything!"  
  
Inuyasha held on tight to the fabric in his hands, "Who are you?"  
  
Shippo eye'd him questioningly, "Shippo!! Can't you see that!?" The kit said still oblivious he held the form of Naraku.  
  
"Let's see, can you tell I'm Inuyasha?" He asked.  
  
"Don't be silly, Kagome."  
  
"That's my point." Inuyasha said as he let the cloth go and Shippo dropped to the ground. "Now...if that was Shippo...then who is Naraku?"  
  
Miroku had been watching this field day with a quirk of his face, but then it hit him, "Who am I then?" He looked down and saw a sword at his side, and his hands had claws. His silver hair hung in his face...  
  
"Master Sesshomaru!" Called a voice of the little girl. "Master Sesshomaru, what has happened. I'm Rin!" Jaken said unnerved.  
  
"And I'm Jaken" Rin/Jaken said "But I'm Rin...I don't understand my lord."  
  
Miroku blinked, 'Ah...so I'm in Sesshomaru's body...' "I'm not sure" He said in his best impression of Sess. Miroku was pretty good at it too considering he already had the voice of the dog-lord at his use.  
  
"How is it that you were not changed?" Rin/Jaken asked as she peered at everyone else who were very lost as well.  
  
"Rin, Jaken get over here." Sesshomaru said as he stood up, then he saw himself. "What magic is this?"  
  
"Naraku's." Miroku said eyeing his body, "Do I really sound like that?" He asked noticing his own voice from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Depends, do I really sound like that?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the monk. He already knew who's body he was in, and who was in his.  
  
"'Fraid so." Miroku said dryly.  
  
"What is going on?" Jaken/Rin asked in the young girls voice.  
  
"The orb! Where is it!?" Naraku asked as he jolted around looking for it.  
  
Sango, who was in Kouga's body and too speechless to talk, caught the Naraku by the tail, "Who are you." She asked finding her voice...witch was actually Kouga's. She was not a happy hampster...  
  
"I am Naraku, and I have to find the-" Naraku who was in the body of the little Kitsune, shippo, didn't get to finish as he was shoved down into the dirt, head first.  
  
"Hey everyone," Sango said, "I found the sleazy bastard."  
  
Shippo was the first to hear her correctly, "Hey! He's me!!"  
  
"No shit." Inuyasha said. It gained him a few stares, "What?"  
  
"It's weird to hear Kagome's voice say that..." Miroku/Sess said idly.  
  
"Don't taint Kagome's mouth with those vile words mutt-face." Kouga/sango said.  
  
"Sod off!" Inuyasha screeched at him.  
  
Sango cleared her throat loudly, "You guys.." She pushed Naraku's face harder into the ground, "Naraku."  
  
Someone picked up the little kit's body and hurled Naraku into the air and held them there with a balled fist, "WHAT have YOU DONE!?" Kagome/Inu demanded as she glared daggers at Naraku, "I want my body back NOW!"  
  
Naraku mellowly glared right back at the Inuyasha looking girl, "I would gladly give it to you, but you see, the orb is missing and without it we are stuck like this"  
  
Not the answer Kagome was looking for as she tossed the little Naraku up into the air, sailing extremely high.  
  
No one moved...no one breathed. The little Naraku came falling down at a fast speed, and just before he hit the ground...  
  
Kagome caught him by the tail.  
  
"OWWW!! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!!!" Naraku screamed, which really sounded funny in Shippo's voice, but it didn't falter Kagome's grip at all.  
  
"Where is the org?" Kagome/Inu asked all way too calmly considering what she had just done.  
  
"Jeeze Kagome, Don't beat up my body too bad." Shippo said still surprised at what he was seeing. Though, he expected it from Inuyasha, but knowing the fact that Kagome was in Inuyasha's body made it seem a little awkward.  
  
"Oh? Sorry, errr...Shippo.." She said a bit unsure as she looked at the Naraku body and she dropped Naraku to the ground.  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn, though no one gave it to him. He walked over to him and picked him up by the tail, taking the initiative where Kagome/inu left off. "Change US back NOW!" He demanded.  
  
"I can't." Naraku squealed. "The orb is gone and I can't do anything without it!"  
  
Everyone held their breath as they let the information truly sink in. They were stuck...Inuyasha was Kagome, Kagome Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was Miroku...Miroku Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were switched, Sango was stuck as Kouga and Kouga was irritably stuck as Sango...And Now Naraku was Shippo....  
  
Wait....That was a good size and look for him.  
  
He was harmless.  
  
Completely harmless, he couldn't do anything.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Everyone seemed to notice this at the same time too as Inuyasha held him by the tail.  
  
"NO WAY!!" Shippo yelled from Naraku's body. "I don't wanna look like this jerk the rest of my life!! I'll live less!!"  
  
"Not if you take care of yourself." Inuyasha said using Kagome's sweet voice to his advantage.  
  
It didn't work that well, the kit was determined.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I completely agree." Naraku said calmly.  
  
"Of course you would." Miroku said dryly.  
  
"Ok. First lets find the orb...then we'll find away to teleport his stupid soul into a tree or something." Sango said, laying out the game plan since no one else seemed to be willing to do so.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said as he dropped the Naraku thing to the ground and started looking around the courtyard, as well as everyone else.  
  
They searched...and searched....and searched....and searched....and searched....and searched...((hits record player))....and searched....and searched...and searched...((hits it again and glares daggars at it))...and searched, and still found nothing.  
  
((^___^))  
  
"Where could it have gone!?" Rin asked as she picked up a rock and held it over her head, "I am green! I have no hair! And I look like a mutant toad!!!"  
  
Jaken/Rin glared at her "And the true feelings come out."  
  
"Get over it!" Little Rin said as she continued to search High and low for the orb.  
  
"It's not here." Kouga/sango said as he sat down in a huff.  
  
"It has to be here!" Naraku said, starting to feel desperate to find the orb at any cost.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't a one time use thing?" Kagome asked using her new found strength of Inuyasha quite handy.  
  
"I don't think so..." Naraku said quietly to himself as he ran around and around in circles thinking of where he hadn't looked yet.  
  
"Kagome! I've already looked there!" Inuyasha called to his body who was heading off to look around some dead trees in the center of the courtyard.  
  
"Well you look like a three year old!!" She exclaimed as she wandered around the tree ignoring his growl, which was interesting cause she didn't even know her body was capable of growling.  
  
"You act like one." He said in a near whisper.  
  
"I heard that!!" Kagome said.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha said remembering now that she had his supper hearing.  
  
"Damn is damn strait!! SIT BOY!!"  
  
Inuyasha winced.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
And nothing happened.  
  
Kagome/Inu blinked, "What the..."  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome's face broke out into a smirk that really look sinister on the girl's face, "Ohhhh Kagome...."  
  
"What?" She asked still not getting why he hadn't fallen flat on his face.  
  
"Sit." He said simply.  
  
"Hu-UMPH!!" And Kagome hit the dust hard. "OWWW!! That hurt!" She yelled at her body as she stood up.  
  
"This is great..." Inuyasha said getting a little excited about this new power of his, "Did it really hurt?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Then maybe you should have a good long sit!" Inuyasha said with a smile and watched his body fall to the ground in a big dusty heap.  
  
"Why you little..." Kagome started to get up, anger flashed in her eyes. She was starting to understand now. She wore the prayer-beads, so she was to pay the price...  
  
"Careful, don't say anything too mean. Cause all I have to do is say the word 'sit'..."  
  
Kagome once again hit the ground hard, she was starting to leave an impression in the earth.  
  
"Oops, I didn't mean it, really." Inuyasha said in complete sarcasm, knowing that she had done the same thing to him when he had first gotten the beads in the first place.  
  
"Would you two stop it! Help us look." Miroku/Sesshomaru said glaring over at them in irritation and annoyance.  
  
"We have looked." Inuyasha said scowling right back at Miroku. The fact that he was in Kagome's body didn't stop him from glaring properly at his brother's body.  
  
"Everywhere?" Miroku asked raising a brow.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru said, speaking for the first time during the entire search. He had scanned ever corner of the courtyard and the perimeter of five miles.  
  
"I'm...stuck...like....THIS!!??" Kouga asked looking down at the Sango body he wore. "And in order to be with Kagome I have to look at that Inuyasha suit!! This is nutts!!"  
  
"You'll never be with Kagome you deluded twit!" Inuyasha corrected the horrid wolf-boy...only he wasn't really a wolf-boy now was he...  
  
"And you think you will!?" Kouga asked raising a brow at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I Look like her, and if she was to go with you then it would be like she was with Sango!"  
  
"Either way it's awkward really." Kagome said as she scratched behind one of the dog ears atop her head.  
  
The two boys shut up after that. Kagome had squashed that argument with five words.  
  
Ahhh...the power of the woman's soul.  
  
"So now what?" Sango asked looking around at them.  
  
"The jewel..." Sesshomaru/Miroku said to himself.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, her head snapping attention to Miroku's body.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama." Sesshomaru said again hating to repeat himself.  
  
Everyone stopped and eyed him, and once more it seemed that the dog-lords idea dawned on them at the same time.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's the only way Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.  
  
"No way! I need it to-"  
  
"You're not even half demon now! And atop of that, You are a girl!" Kouga said irritably.  
  
"SO ARE YOU!!" Inuyasha pointed out a bit louder than what he needed to.  
  
"Not so loud." Kagome said as she covered the sensitive dog-ears on top of her head.  
  
"Sit." Inuyasha said dryly.  
  
Kagome made a dust cloud once again, "What the hell was that for!?" She screeched in an outrage.  
  
"Well if we are going to change back I might never be able to do that again!" He said as his excuse.  
  
Kagome got up and glared at him.  
  
"I need the jewel for other terms." Naraku/Shippo said making himself known.  
  
"No one cares about you." Sango/Kouga pointed out.  
  
"But I have most of the Jewel." He said with a quirky grin.  
  
"No you don't. Shippo does." Miroku said going over to the Naraku body.  
  
Shippo/Naraku pulled out the little almost complete shard of the jewel with a smile and handed it to Miroku.  
  
Naraku just promptly shut up after that...  
  
Kouga turned and looked towards his body, "But I need my jewels shards to lead my pack."  
  
"No one cares." Inuyasha said dryly.  
  
"I do." Kouga/sango said irritably.  
  
"No one cares." Inuyasha sated again as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Sango/Kouga chanted as she dug her 'claws' into her legs and pulled out the two shards and gave them to Miroku/Sess.  
  
Miroku turned and looked at the Kagome body and held out his hand, "And the last of them."  
  
Inuyasha/Kag side as he pulled a necklace up over his head and handed it to Miroku hesitating only once. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to give up the jewel this way.  
  
But he was sure about one thing,...he didn't want to be Kagome for the rest of his life.  
  
Miroku put the shards together and the now whole jewel shone brightly in his hand. It was complete once again.  
  
And that's all they had to do...too bad now they had to waste the power of it.  
  
"Who's going to do this?" Miroku asked ideally, knowing he didn't know how to just use the jewel.  
  
"I will." Kagome said in a grumble-ly Inuyasha voice as she walked over to Miroku and snatched the jewel out of his hand.  
  
"You know how?" Kouga asked raising a brow at her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"No way! We are not having someone use the jewel when they don't even know how!!" Naraku said in more of a panic if anything.  
  
"Shut up. We aren't about to let you do it seeing as how you put us in this position in the fist place." Sesshomaru said glaring at the little Naraku.  
  
And once more he shut up.  
  
Kagome/Inu sighed and scratched behind her ear as she clutched the jewel tight in her hand, "Let's get this over with..."  
  
"Sit."  
  
THUNK!!  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT TIME INUYASHA!!!" Kagome growled. If she hadn't been clenching her fists so hard she could have easily lost the Jewel.  
  
"You've done it to me more times than I can count and I needed one more satisfaction moment of this ability." He said in a Kagome type intelligence.  
  
"Would you hurry up...I think He is starting to pick up actual knowledge." Miroku said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Why you..." Inuyasha started but didn't finish.  
  
Kagome was sitting Indian stile and the jewel was glowing at an extreme bright that was blinding everyone around the area....and then...  
  
It all reversed.  
  
A wave of energy passed over them as they all fell to the ground, pressed by the invisible force.  
  
And then there was nothing...  
  
No movement...  
  
No noise.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Kouga screamed as he sat up. He patted down his chest to learn he was indeed back in his own body. He looked down at his legs and saw the opening from where the jewel shard's had been removed rather poorly.  
  
"Stop your whining." Kagome said as she sat up.  
  
"Kagome??" Kouga asked wondering if it really was her or not.  
  
"What?" She asked as she looked down at her body. Ahh...her green-school Uniform.  
  
"I'm me! I'm MEEEeeee!!" Rin screamed in delight as she hugged herself.  
  
Jaken clutched his staff and sighed, knowing fair well he was himself as well.  
  
"Remind me to never, ever, follow wolf-boy like that again." Inuyasha said holding his head as he sat up. He picked at his clothes a bit before smiling to himself humbly, "It's good to be home."  
  
"I agree with that." Sango said as she hopped up and messed with her hair and looked over her nails.  
  
Miroku walked up over to Sango and...  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"HENTIA!!!" Sango yelled as she whirled around on Miroku as the monk with drew his hand from her butt.  
  
"Well...I see you're back in your body Miroku..." Kagome said with the roll of her eyes.  
  
"Indeed..." He said trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru, who was gladly back in his own body as well, walked out of the area. No one seemed to notice, or seemed to care as he disappeared from sight with Rin bouncing after him happily and Jaken just following.  
  
Kouga had his own means of leaving as well, "Not that hanging with you guys isn't riviting, but you tend to bore me. See you later Kagome" and with a wink at the girl he left in a tornado rush.  
  
"Hey! How come he can still run that fast!?" Inuyasha asked as Kouga spun off into the distance, "He doesn't have shards anymore!!"  
  
"I gave him the same amount of power he had before..." Kagome informed the hanyou.  
  
"WHAT!? Why? How?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.  
  
"He needs to be able to run his pack so I asked the Jewel for a few favors, and by the looks of it all of them were fulfilled."  
  
"AND YOU HELPED KOUGA!!?" Inuyasha asked, the information still not sinking threw.  
  
"Yes already." Kagome said with a sigh. Sometimes he was just so dense.  
  
"Would you two not fight." Shippo pleaded, taking a break from hugging his body, happy to be in it once more.  
  
"Where is Naraku?" Sango asked, noticing the evil bastards absence.  
  
"In a tree somewhere on top of some mountain." Kagome said with a shrug.  
  
"You...Transported his soul into a tree... I was only joking" Sango said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Wait...so Naraku is gone? For good?" Miroku asked as looking at them all.  
  
"As good as dead."  
  
Miroku blinked dumbly for a moment and then looked at his right hand...he idally took off the beads and hesitatingly unclenched his fist....nothing happened...he looked at it. There was nothing there.  
  
He was free of his cures.  
  
"It's gone...It's GONE!!" Miroku said happily. And that was an understatement.  
  
Sango was nearly knocked over by a sudden embrace by the monk and not only that...but she was stunned as his lips pressed against hers in a surprise chaste kiss. She was too shocked to move as the kiss ended and Miroku moved on to hopping around like a school girl.  
  
Inuyasha was doubling over with laughter at the look on Sango's face.  
  
"Sango...you're blushing." Kagome said with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"I am not." She denied a little too quickly as she turned away from them.  
  
The castle around them slowly disintegrated into nothing leaving them standing (or in Miroku's case hopping) on an empty barren flat.  
  
Not that they really cared or nothing.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
Sango whirled around so fast her neck cracked. She knew that voice, "Kohaku?"  
  
A little boy ran up and hugged Sango tightly. Sango returned the hug instantly knowing her brother was free of Naraku. But how? Naraku had removed the Jewel shard from him, he was suppose to be dead...  
  
"I'm so sorry." Kohaku started but he was cut off by Sango.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead..."  
  
"Naraku locked me away and only used me when he had a chance...when he didn't need me he took the shard and knocked me out..."  
  
"You're still suppose to be dead. The jewel shard was keeping you alive." Sango argued, it wasn't like she wasn't happy he was alive or nothing.  
  
"He lied. It wasn't. The shard had healed me, and then when he took it he knew I would live, it was like he was going to use me for something else."  
  
"Did he?" Sango asked still holding her brother in her arms.  
  
"No."  
  
Sango felt tears brim in her eyes as the conversation lapsed into silent tears of happiness from both the siblings.  
  
Inuyasha turned and walked off, away from the mushy reunion. He got quite aways away to. Until he heard hurried foot-steps behind him, catching up to meet his...  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him from the side.  
  
"Nothing." He answered a little too arrogantly and quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't use the jewel to make you a full demon." Kagome appologized guessing the reason he was so uptight.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He didn't say anything, and he didn't look at her.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." Kagome added, making it sound like that fixed everything, even though she knew it didn't.  
  
Inuyasha sighed "I'll take you back to the village..."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked questioningly. What was this about?  
  
"You can go home..." He still wasn't looking at her...why wasn't he looking at her...  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, not sure if he had heard her before.  
  
"Well you want to go home don't you?" Inuyasha looked up and met her eyes, "The Jewels gone and now you will be too."  
  
The little hamster in Kagome's head was working extra-hard to register what he meant, but she caught the meaning all the same, "Inuyasha. Just because the jewel is gone doesn't mean I'm going to stop coming here."  
  
"That's what you wanted wasn't it. There's no reason for you to stay-"  
  
"Do you hate me that much?" Kagome asked, stopping what ever he was about to say, "Do you want me out of your way that much?"  
  
Inuyasha's gaze fell. Why was she going to make this difficult...Of course he didn't want her to leave... "no..."  
  
"Then why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" Kagome asked the question before it dawned on her, "It's Kikyou isn't it..."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her in an instant that name left her lips. He hadn't even been thinking about Kikyou...  
  
"I knew it.." Kagome walked past him in the direction they had came, walking right back up the hill towards the well...  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he ran to catch up to her. She turned and saw him coming... "I don't want you to leave." It left his lips before he could stop himself from saying it. Once more she had gotten him to say something he never dreamed he would say...but he felt it was true.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Kagome asked looking at him a bit confused. Hadn't he just been chasing her away?  
  
Inuyasha hatted that question. He had always hated it because he never had the answer for it. He didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he didn't want Kagome to leave...and if that counted for anything... "I already stated that I didn't want you to leave."  
  
"So you want me to stay?" Kagome asked, a true blonde at heart. She wasn't believing what she was hearing.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, despite his voice failing him.  
  
Kagome hugged him, beside herself.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back. He didn't promote this kind of behavior. And he never would, but as he held Kagome in his arms he couldn't help but feel that this was what he wanted to do. It felt so right.  
  
The jewel was gone, he wasn't going to become a full demon.  
  
His brother was still out for his head.  
  
He still wore the necklace that haunted him so.  
  
He still had the horrible problem with Kikyou...  
  
But of all the bad things that still remained, on good thing stuck with him.  
  
He still had Kagome...  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, drawing back to look into her blue eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked .  
  
He had remembered something and he just had to know, "I remember something that sat between your legs when I was in your body...what was it?"  
  
Kagome blushed realizing he was talking about her pad, "Inuyasha...I'm NOT telling you."  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Why not?"  
  
"Just don't go there." She said as she pulled away from him, blushing like mad and turned away from him, walking towards the village.  
  
"Why not? What was it?" Inuyasha asked, If he hadn't been curious then, he sure as hell was now.  
  
"Inuyasha drop it!" Kagome said hoping that would kill the conversation.  
  
"What was it? It felt weird."  
  
"Don't force me to say the 's' word." Kagome said threateningly.  
  
"I just wanna know what it was." He said in his defense.  
  
"No." Kagome said again as she continued to walk.  
  
"Please? Is it way you're being so bitchy?"  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome said turning to watch him fall.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her from the ground. "That's as good as any yes."  
  
"Sit!" She said again glaring at him.  
  
"DON'T do that!" Inuyasha growled as he lifted his face once again to look up at her.  
  
"You're unbelievable!!" She said as she turned and walked away, "I'm GOING home!"  
  
"WHAT I DO NOW!?" Inuyasha yelled after her, she wasn't that far away.  
  
"YOU'RE BEING A JERK!!" She screeched back at him.  
  
"You'll come back right?" He asked as he sat up from his 'sit'ed position.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder as she kept walking and gave him a wink, "Yea."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he watched her storm off out of site.  
  
It looked like  
  
Everything would still be ruffly, the same....  
  
*****************************************  
  
Phoxy- Awwwwwwww....I still hate Kagome and Kikyou...but awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...Tell me what ya thinks. ^___^  
  
READ,  
  
ENJOY,  
  
REVIEW!! 


End file.
